


hanging out

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna, Kurloz, and Karkat hang out. (cw drug use)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanging out

You're not sure how you ended up hanging out with these two – the mute guy, Carlos? No, Kurloz, that's it. Kurloz and Sollux's ancestor – you think he might be called Mituna, but you don't really care. Kurloz brought some sort of psychoactive narcotic, which he rolls up into a little white stick and sets on fire, and somehow manages to suck on through his sewn up lips. He passes it to you, and you attempt to copy what he did, making yourself cough.

"What the fuck is this?" you ask, your eyes streaming.

You think Kurloz smiles, but you're not sure.

"You mean you don't know?" Mituna says, grinning and taking it off of you, "Jeez, what a loser."

"Shut up."

You take the stick back off of him and suck on it again, inhaling the smoke and managing not to cough this time.

"Okay, what now?"

Kurloz just looks enigmatic, although you don't think he does much else.

"Wait and see," Mituna says, giggling.

"Oh, fucking great. Waiting. Just what I love best."

"Relax," he says, rolling his eyes.

You hand the stick back to Kurloz, and Mituna lies down, folding his hands behind the back of his head.

"How long do I have to wait for?" you grumble, lying down on your stomach and propping your chin up on your elbows.

Mituna just giggles, looking up at Kurloz, who's sitting with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees.

"Dude, hey, dude," he says, still giggling, "You're upside down!"

"You're upside down," you say, rolling your eyes.

Kurloz just sucks on the stick with a deadpan expression. Mituna giggles, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I'm hungry," you say, collapsing with a sigh and burying your face in the ground.

"Looks like it's working," Mituna says, still giggling, and you lift your face to squint at him.

"What, it makes you hungry? That's really lousy."

"You're lousy."

He sticks his tongue out at you, and you start laughing. You don't stop for at least a whole minute.

"Told you so," Mituna says, as you roll over, trying to catch your breath.

"This is stupid," you say, staring at the sky, "I mean, what are we even doing here?"

"Chilling," Mituna says, with an upside down shrug.

"And what's he doing?" you ask, nodding at Kurloz.

"Fuck if I know," he says, snorting, "Fuck if anyone knows."  
You frown, trying to figure out that sentence for a moment, then give up.

"What's the stick thing anyway?" you ask, taking it off of Kurloz and sucking on it.

"Don't fucking know," Mituna says, shrugging and snatching it off of you, "Don't care. It's good shit."

"What do you think he's getting out of it?"

You look up at Kurloz again. He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself, but it's hard to tell. Truth be told, he scares you, even now. Mituna just shrugs.

"What am I even doing here?" you ask, staring up at the sky.

"What are any of us doing anywhere?"

You think about it, and realise you don't know. For some reason, that's funnier than anything else.


End file.
